The I'm No Hero Job
by hadleygirl
Summary: A job in Bolivia brings the team into contact with a dangerous Mechanic...a hit woman well known to a certain Hitter. When the time comes, can Eliot protect the team?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, Eliot…Sophie, let's get started," Nate spoke from his vantage point in the hotel room, Alec Hardison sitting nearby, drinking an orange soda. They were in La Paz, Bolivia, actually attempting a kidnapping. Granted, Nate had called it stealing a corrupt government official but it was basically a kidnapping. Eduardo Dominguez was embezzling money earmarked for special projects that would help with some of the more impoverished parts of the city. That alone was enough for them to take him down. But when Jim Sterling, their adversary from Interpol, contacted the team about Dominguez, offering solid evidence that he was also involved in international arms dealing, he sweetened the deal. By bringing Dominguez in and surrendering him to Sterling, they would get Interpol off their backs…at least for a while.

"I've got my eye on Dominguez. He's chatting up or rather feeling up an attractive woman. They seem quite intimate, Nate," Sophie Devereaux responded into her ear piece. They were in one of the hotel's large ballrooms, set up for a fund-raising reception for one of the other local officials. The event would last all weekend, giving the team a couple of chances to get to Dominguez, who was a guest.

"Well, guess you'll just have to insinuate yourself in the romance, Soph. You know how to do that," the humor in Nate's voice unmistakable.

"She's leaving now," this was Parker who had been in her customary role of wait staff.

"Coast is clear," Eliot Spencer responded, taking another eagle-eyed sweep of the room.

The woman who had walked away from their target crossed behind Eliot, headed towards one of the buffet tables set up in the room. But, when she heard that voice, she turned back. As she spied the man from whom it came, she could only see red. Easing a small-caliber mouse gun from her bag, she walked up behind him, jammed the barrel into his ribs and whispered, "Don't turn around and don't make a scene. Walk straight out the door in front of you and, I'm warning you, Eliot, don't try to disarm me in here."

A ripple of concern went through the entire team. It was bad enough that one of them had been recognized but that it was Eliot seriously handcuffed them. In addition, the threat, broadcast loud and clear through Spencer's ear bud, was delivered very calmly and with authority. Obviously the speaker was confident enough that they could execute the promise made. Nate immediately sprang into action, barking orders, "Sophie, hold up. Parker, follow as closely as you can. Hardison, you need to get me eyes." Each of the players responded affirmatively, all on guard for Eliot.

Eliot nodded, knowing he couldn't do anything but obey the woman who held a gun very expertly against his body, and began walking. He had heard Nate's instructions so he knew the team was well aware of his situation. Once outside in the hall, he would take matters into his own hands.

As soon as they were through the doors, the woman grabbed Spencer's arm forcing him to turn and face her, putting his back solidly against the wall. When he locked eyes with his captor, Eliot's mouth fell open. The hard slap across his face even made the team jump as they heard it through their receivers.

"Parker?" Nate asked.

"I've got them, Nate," she whispered in response. But was stalled from saying anything else when the woman who had Eliot hissed, "You son of a bitch."

"Hello, Kayla." Their hitter responded very calmly.

"That's all you've got to say to me? Hello, Kayla?"

He shrugged, "How have you been?"

He saw her eyes flare. But, she held her temper and instead asked, "Why are you here?"

Eliot hesitated, "Why do you think?" Over the years, listening to Nate and Sophie work, he had learned that it was better to let the mark draw their own conclusions. You sometimes gathered valuable information that way.

"If you're here for Dominguez, you need to leave." She paused for emphasis, "Now."

Damn, Eliot thought, not good. Where he was listening in, Nate was concerned but kept quiet. He would let the younger man control the situation. Spencer shook his head, "Sorry, Kayla. I can't do that."

She pointed her gun at him, "Eliot, for old times' sake, I'm going to give you one more chance to walk past me and walk out. Otherwise…" Kayla trailed off, knowing he was smart enough to finish her thought.

He shook his head and, once again, said, "It's not going to happen. But, I am sorry."

"Sorry?" She snorted. "That's it? Sorry?"

"Yeah, sorry," he responded. Kayla saw Eliot's eyes shift slightly but before she could respond, she felt the charge of electricity race through her body and she fell forward into his arms.

The cat burglar moved so gracefully. Eliot could usually pick her up but she had caught him unawares once or twice. So he wasn't surprised when she was the one that moved in as his backup. The stun gun in her hand, Parker knelt next to Eliot and the woman, Kayla. "Who is she?"

"Well," he hesitated, "her name is Kayla Logan. And, there's an outside chance, she's my wife." Eliot made a face and tacked on, "I think."

The Grifter had made a slow exit from the dining room, hoping to follow after Eliot to offer support. However, hearing those words from Eliot, Sophie all but tripped. She put her finger to her ear and asked, "Did he say wife?"

"Uh, yeah," was Nate's shocked answer. "Eliot?"

"I've got her room key. Hardison, can you give me the number?" Eliot ignored Nate.

Hardison had a flashback to a conversation he and Eliot had shared. Spencer had been adamant that while he was once close, he had never been married. The Hacker smiled evilly because there was a tale here that he would be digging to find. Looking towards their leader, he saw Nate's nod of approval. He answered, "Yeah put it near your phone." Alec gave Eliot the information he wanted and then watched as Nate left their command center, presumably headed to the same room as Eliot. Then, Hardison heard the order, "Everyone else back to our suite. Eliot, I'm coming to you."

Spencer exchanged a look with Parker. Those were not the words he wanted to hear from Nate. He really, really didn't want to discuss this particular situation with the boss. Nate had a way of uncovering secrets and then making logical jumps that, well, was just frustrating. Shrugging it off, he lifted Kayla and then followed Parker through the maze of halls of the hotel until he got to the room. Once inside, he put Kayla on the couch with her wrists secured behind her in handcuffs that Parker produced (Eliot didn't ask) and waited for Nate.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Leverage team suite, Hardison began his orientation with Parker and Sophie. "Meet Kayla Logan, possibly, Spencer." He put up a picture on the room's flat screen television that he had wired to his laptop. The woman was blonde, hair styled in pixie shag cut that framed a round, serious face. Green eyes all but glowed from the picture. This was definitely the person Dominguez had been involved with earlier, Sophie thought to herself. Alec commented, "The only dossier I've ever seen with more redacted information than this one is Eliot's."

Eliot's voice came over the coms, "How would you know about my file, Hardison?"

"So, black ops," Sophie interjected, as Spencer kept calling the hacker's name.

"Yeah but not military," Hardison replied, instead of answering Eliot's question.

"CIA," Parker qualified.

"Yeah," he punched up a couple more pictures. "Several highly classified missions, some of the hottest spots all over the country. Her contacts read like a who's who of International military and government leaders. She has moved in extremely influential circles." Spencer wasn't surprised as he listened in. Kayla had been a favorite of the agency wonks, capable of delivering in any situation. However, Hardison's last comment was what Eliot feared most, "But, since leaving the agency, it looks like she's become a mechanic of some repute."

"So Eliot met her working on his cars?" Parker asked innocently.

Once again, Spencer growled, "Parker."

Sophie gave the girl a disbelieving look as Hardison continued, "No, Parker, not that kind of mechanic. She's a hit man or hit woman. Very effective…very high-profile…very prolific…very expensive…and very, very good. Not someone you would want to cross."

Nate stopped outside Kayla's hotel room, having listened to Hardison's background information. He looked at the door, knocking quickly. Eliot opened it immediately, letting in his boss. The next few minutes Ford would have to step lightly. Not only because he was dealing with Eliot but because he was dealing with Eliot's personal life and past. And, if there was one thing Eliot Spencer hated it was discussing his personal life and past.

Ford, however, changed his mind midstream. Taking a cue from his chess playing, he decided, instead, to open aggressively, "So, your wife, huh?"

The former soldier jerked his head toward the couch, indicating his prisoner wasn't as unconscious as she would like them to believe. Eliot crossed to the seating area and dropped into a chair across from Nate, next to the couch where Kayla was supposedly out. But, Eliot had seen her flinch slightly when Nate entered the room. One thing he knew was how to push her buttons and that would, in turn, get her to show her hand. "Well, partner, first. Then, wife, maybe. I'm not sure. It was a long time ago, we were in a foreign country and we were kind of drunk. There were extenuating circumstances. And, you know, sometimes, marriage was a cover. But, it's a possibility given…"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Eliot, get to it. Either tell him or don't but quit hum-hawing around," the woman's voice was disgusted as she pushed herself up from the couch, glaring at his smiling face. She realized she'd been baited when he asked, "You out of those cuffs yet?"

She frowned at him, "You know damn good and well I'm not." If possible, his smile got wider. He explained to Ford, "Kayla's quite the accomplished agent except for one thing. She sucks at escaping restraints. Can't do it quickly. Needs time to plan…to execute." Nate cleared his throat bringing Eliot back to the present. The former soldier looked sheepish as he responded, "Uh, yeah, introductions. So, Kayla, this is my boss, Nathan Ford. Nate, this is Kayla Spence…"

"Don't you dare," she growled from the couch.

"Logan," Eliot corrected with a sly grin.

"Nice to meet you. I'd shake hands but I'm a little indisposed," she pointed out, holding her still handcuffed wrists away from her body for Nate to see.

Nate smiled, "So besides the apparently unappealing idea of your being husband and wife, how do you know each other?"

She smirked at the clever question but explained, "As he said, we were partners. My boss found him and assigned us to work together. I was being sent on a couple of missions where my alias was more believable if it involved being a couple." She jerked her head towards Spencer. "As he said, marriage was our cover several times over the almost three years we worked together."

"Successfully. When we're not arguing with each other, we're actually a good team." Spencer, for some reason, felt the need to explain their relationship. In his mind, it hadn't all been bad.

"And how is it that you came to be married?" Nate once again steered the conversation.

Spencer knew the others were listening in on the coms but there was nothing he could do. He really didn't want Kayla knowing there was more than just him and Nate until he knew her game. So he explained, "We had been together almost a year and a half when we got sent to Bogotá."

"Eight of us working drug interdiction – three women, five guys." Kayla added.

"It was obvious there were uh, a few sparks between us," Eliot added sheepishly.

She shifted uncomfortably on the couch and added under her breath, "More than just a few." But Spencer gave her a heated look that said he'd heard the comment. Logan's tone softened, "We completed the mission successfully. No losses so we celebrated."

"We worked hard. We played hard. We drank harder," Eliot explained.

"Lots of tequila."

Eliot corrected, "Mescal."

She made a face as if she were going to be sick, "Ugh, yeah. Mescal."

"Anyway," Nate got them back on track.

"Others in the team thought it would be funny if there was a ceremony, given our obvious attraction," Kayla couldn't believe she was still embarrassed after all this time.

Spencer continued as he watched Kayla turn beet red, "Anyway, I remember there was a chapel."

"I remember saying vows." Kayla spoke.

"There was definitely a priest."

"And a piece of paper," she nodded.

And Eliot couldn't quite hide the grin, "And a honeymoon."

And, for the first time since Nate had seen them together, Kayla smiled, "Definitely a honeymoon."

Nate gestured, "So you are married."

The rest of the team was listening in with bated breath. Kayla and Eliot exchanged a glance and they answered in unison, "Maybe." In their suite, Parker, Hardison and Sophie expressed their frustration.

Eliot defended once again, "We don't know. We were really drunk."

"And not just us," Kayla added quickly, "the others with us were, too. No one could remember exactly what happened; where the chapel was; if the priest was legit." She slumped against the couch, "We can't find a record of the license being recorded but we do have something in Spanish that looks very much like one."

"It was one big blur of a hangover," Eliot said quietly. He glanced at Kayla and added matter-of-factly, "After that, we only worked together for another year and a half before we parted ways."

Kayla hated to admit it but she was hurt by Spencer's nonchalant dismissal of their relationship. So, her tone was sharp as she chastised the soldier for his word choice, "Parting ways? That's what you call trying to kill me? Parting ways?"

Eliot leaned forward, his tone as biting as Kayla's, "Well, what would you call it? And, as I remember, I tried to kill you because you put a bullet in my shoulder."

"Alright, kids, that's enough," Nate stepped in before the building argument could escalate, "What's your job here?"

"I have very powerful clients who expect me to take care of Senor Dominguez," she answered.

"We have people who want him alive," Nate answered.

She shook her head, "That's a problem, then."

"It doesn't have to be, Kayla. Given your association with Eliot, I would be willing for us to work together. I'm certain we could reach an amicable deal," Nate tried to negotiate.

"Sorry. I work alone." Nate and Eliot had heard that line before. It was the very same comment Spencer and, for that fact, all the others had made when first asked to be a part of Leverage, Inc. But, now, Eliot couldn't think of working any other way. He brought himself back to reality with a quick mental shake and just in time to hear Kayla finish, "And, you should know, this doesn't change anything. If I get the chance, Dominguez will die." Logan was firm in her reply.

Nate gave her a look and a rueful shake of his head, "Then, I'm sorry. I have no choice but to have Eliot hold you here until we're done. Once Dominguez is safely in our custody and out of the country, we'll let you go." Kayla didn't answer. There was no reason.

Nate stood up, nodded his farewell, and walked to the door. With Eliot following, they stepped outside, "You got this?"

He shook his head, "Yeah, Nate, I got this."

"What do you need?"

Eliot was decisive, "Hardison, disable all the electronics. I need her blind, deaf and locked inside. Also, everyone stays away. I want her thinking it's just me and Nate."

Alec's voice came inside Spencer's head, "Consider it done."

"Agreed. Everyone stays away. And, I want you checking in every two hours," Nate ordered, pointing a finger into Spencer's chest.

"Understood," Eliot acknowledged.

"And, you know she's going to be waiting on the other side of the door, right?" Nate crooked an eyebrow. Eliot didn't answer, giving him a cocky grin instead. "Alright, guys," Ford held his earpiece, "let's go steal the hit woman's target," Nate smiled and headed down the hall to return to the team.

* * *

As soon as Spencer and Ford left the room, Kayla slipped through the cuffs, getting them in front of her. She quickly found a safety-pin and picked the lock. Then, crossing to the door, she waited for Eliot to come back in. She tried to hear their conversation but was unable to do so. What she heard instead was the key in the electronic lock signaling her captor's return.

She had the cuffs in her hand like brass knuckles and swung at Spencer's head. But he was expecting her attack. He blocked the first punch as the door closed behind him but not the second which dropped him to his knees. Kayla lunged for the exit with Eliot temporarily incapacitated. She knew she wouldn't have long so she grabbed the handle and yanked only to have it not budge. Behind her, from his knees, Eliot had the nerve to laugh. She turned on him intending to strike at him again but he grabbed her by an ankle yanking her feet out from under her. Kayla hit the floor hard, her breath knocked out. He was on his feet and then behind her as she recovered and stood up quicker than Eliot was expecting. But, wrapping his arms around her chest, pinning her arms to her side, he began to squeeze tighter. Already gasping for breath, Spencer's steel-like grip cut into her air even more. He finally growled, "That's enough," and gave her a hard shake to emphasize the point. Panting, she knew she was beat. He bodily picked her up and walked her to the bed, dropping her unceremoniously on top. "Now, behave."

Kayla looked up at him mutinously, "How'd you do the thing with the door?"

Eliot smiled, "I've picked up a few skills since we last worked together."

"Obviously." But, Kayla's whole grumpy demeanor was ruined when, of all things, her stomach ratted her out. She put a hand flat on her belly and had the decency to look embarrassed.

Eliot was immediately solicitous. They might have been adversaries now but, bottom line, they had been friends. "When did you eat last?"

She frowned, "Before the reception."

He looked at his watch, "That was over eight hours ago, Kayla. Hell." Eliot continued, "You never did know how to take care of yourself." Spencer always saw himself as a protector.

"You're one to talk," she interjected with a frown, thinking of a few times when she was the one patching him up.

He ignored her comment, continuing to chastise her like a small child, "I'll go get you something. And, as you now know, you can't get out of the room. Also, I've just kicked your ass…"

"I wouldn't say that," she interrupted.

But Eliot continued, "I would. And I'll do it again if you cross me. Understood?"

She saluted, "Sir, yes, sir."

"Kayla," Eliot leaned in close and gave her one of his scariest glares, "cut the shit."

Logan started to talk back but she knew she had pushed Eliot as far as she could now. If she wanted out of this room to complete her assignment, she was going to have to try a different tack. Kayla was uncertain if she could take Spencer physically. She was going to have to try her best to outsmart him first; lull him into a false sense of security and even that would be difficult. He was waiting on her answer.

"Yes, Eliot." She finally acquiesced.

Satisfied for now, he grabbed the handcuffs on his way out of the room to get food. Once again, as soon as he left, Kayla tried the door, only to find it locked. She went to the phone next and got no signal. The television wouldn't turn on and her phone and iPad that were in the nightstand drawer also got no signal. Logan once again dropped back down on the bed totally frustrated. If she hadn't believed it before, she now had proof. Kayla Logan was a prisoner in her own hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

When Spencer returned to the room, he found his prisoner slumped in a chair. Logan had changed clothes into something more comfortable but her body language said anything but. The hotel had a small deli so Eliot had brought back sandwiches and sodas for both of them. He put the package in front of Kayla, "Ham and Swiss cheese with mustard and lettuce on wheat bread and a Coca-Cola."

"Aw, you remembered," she snarked. Reaching for the food, Logan asked, "You get behind the counter and make it yourself?"

Eliot chuckled, "No but it was tempting." He took a bite of his own sandwich.

Around a mouthful of food, Kayla said, "You always were good in the kitchen." And, after a moment's hesitation, she added mischievously, "And your cooking wasn't bad either."

Eliot almost choked and Kayla couldn't help but smile. In his com, he heard Hardison's low giggle and the comment, "You dog." Spencer grimaced. He'd get even with the Hacker who knew Eliot couldn't respond.

She continued, "I gotta admit, I did miss your meals." Kayla looked down as she tagged her comment, "And, your humor." He cocked a brow but let his intimidating countenance soften with a smile. Between Kayla's quiet compliment and Alec's teasing, the former military specialist dropped his guard. Over the next couple of hours, he and Kayla talked amiably, reliving some of the good times; the funnier moments of their missions; and, a few of their more recent, unclassified adventures. A quick look at her watch and Kayla stretched, "Man, it's late. And, I need a shower."

"Go ahead. No windows in the bathroom," he said absently, cleaning up their mess. Kayla gave him a hard stare. With one comment, Eliot had returned them to their former status - jailer and prisoner – all the good karma from a couple of hours dissipating. He saw her body language change and knew he'd screwed up. Logan turned her back hoping he hadn't notice what those few words had done to her.

She quickly went to the drawer that held her delicates and was surprised when she reached in and felt the two syringes that she had hidden. These had become her weapons of choice. A hypo filled with either a sedative or, when needed, a deadly paralytic had become a valuable part of her arsenal. It could be done quickly and, in most cases, the small pinhole the needle left on the skin was overlooked in an autopsy. Kayla couldn't believe that Eliot had missed these when he'd sanitized the room.

She had stayed at the drawer longer than she should have. He figured in response to his carelessly spoken comment, Kayla was trying to compose herself. She slowly closed the bureau and turned towards the bathroom. Eliot thought about trying to mitigate the situation he had created. But, he had made his living – stayed alive – by reading situations. Logan would cool down. She always did so he let it go. Over her shoulder, Kayla spoke, "I'll only be a few minutes."

Spencer checked in with Alec, letting him know they were calling it a night and that he would get even for earlier. He also warned the Hacker that if he hadn't heard from him by no later than six in the morning to come on the run. Eliot pulled out the earwig, hiding it on the nightstand. He then stretched out on top of the bed, closing his eyes for a few minutes of sleep. In the military, he'd learned to catch whatever shuteye he could, whenever and wherever. With the room secure and Kayla in the shower, this was a perfect opportunity. Within seconds, he was out.

Kayla exited the bathroom twenty minutes later, tying her robe tight. She froze, seeing Eliot sleeping…and she smiled. She crossed quietly to the bed. Unguarded, the guy dozing on top of the covers finally looked like the young soldier she had first met all those years ago. Without thinking, Kayla reached out to touch his hair. It was soft as silk as she let it slip through her fingers. He'd always worn it in a more traditional military cut but Logan liked the longer length.

When she found her wrist in an iron grip, Kayla almost jumped out of her skin. She tried to pull back but Eliot's other arm snaked around her pulling her down across him. His name came out much breathier than she really wanted. But he ignored her protest, kissing her slowly, passionately. From the first mission together, they had been intimate. Kayla had said they had more than just a few sparks between them? She had always been a master of the understatement. Their relationship had been downright incendiary. And it didn't take long to reignite.

She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss, looking into green eyes that were suddenly clouded with passion. Eliot shook his head, "I shouldn't have done that." He spoke softly as he cupped her cheek.

Kayla bit her lip, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. His fingers threading through her still damp hair. "But, you did," was all she could think to say.

He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, debating on what was the best response. Eliot decided kissing her again seemed the right course of action. And, as before, Kayla responded, this time straddling Eliot where he still sat on the bed. One more time he broke the embrace, saying, "You know this doesn't change anything. Your situation - our situation," he amended, "it's still the same."

Kayla nodded her agreement and added, "We've always known that there were no guarantees. No promises of a future. Hell, not even a promise of tomorrow. Between you and me, Spence, it's always been live for the moment. I'd expect nothing different now. Besides, we were always pretty good at this, too." And, before he could add anything else, she kissed him quiet so they could do…this.


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla was asleep on the bed, face down. They had spent a passionate night together and Eliot smiled at the memory. He'd been up early, checked in with the team, and then showered and changed. He had come back into the bedroom and paused. Kayla was lovely. He'd been a kid slightly infatuated with her. Then, as he worked with her, he'd been struck by her wit…her skills. He genuinely enjoyed every moment he spent with her. As he stared, he realized the sheet had slipped giving Eliot an unobstructed view of a smooth, muscular back marred by a jagged scar that ran a good four inches down her right shoulder. He sat down gently on the bed and reached out; absently tracing the mark…a mark he had given her.

She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily up at her former partner. He quickly apologized, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Kayla ignored the apology and answered instead, "You know, it doesn't hurt. Not anymore that is."

He had the decency to look chagrined. Spencer had contemplated all during his morning routine what he would say. He plunged ahead, "Reconsider, Kayla. Work with Nate and me to bring Dominguez down. You know we're a team to be reckoned with when we work together."

Logan turned over, dragging the sheet with her to keep herself covered. As she sat up, she responded, "You don't get it, do you, Eliot? This is not just some mission for me. It's my job…my livelihood."

He countered, "This isn't you, Kayla. You never did the wet work."

"Well, I had to learn, didn't I?" Her tone was caustic.

"And whose fault was that?" Eliot got more forceful.

"Yours," she all but yelled.

He answered disbelieving, "Mine?" The look on his face mirrored his tone, "And I guess I shot myself?"

"No, but," she hesitated before answering, "you sure as hell brought it on yourself." When he cocked his head questioningly, Kayla explained, "Our bosses thought you were losing your edge…that you were becoming a liability."

He glared at her through narrowed eyes, "What are you saying?"

"Just what you think I'm saying. I was ordered to take you out, Eliot," her tone was emotionless. "And, when I failed, they tried to take me out." She shrugged, "But, then you managed to prove them wrong over the next several years. Getting bolder, taking even riskier assignments. But, then, working for the likes of Moreau?" His lips moved but he didn't speak. Kayla was harsh, "Think I don't know what you were doing? But the question was why? Why would you work for a monster like that? What was it? Penitence? Trial by fire?" She snapped her fingers, her tone getting more biting…more sarcastic, "No, I know. If someone else killed you then, so be it. You could die with a clear conscience."

"You don't know a damn thing, Kayla. And, I warn you, tread lightly," Spencer's voice was deadly but Kayla ignored it.

"I know more than you think and I see even more than that," Logan said as she edged to the side of the bed, keeping the sheet wrapped around her. He stood with her as Kayla continued, "You've changed, Eliot. This man," she gestured dismissively toward him, "This man is the one the bosses saw. The one who doesn't like guns. The one who would rather incapacitate instead of eliminate. But, that's not me, Eliot. Not now." Kayla continued arrogantly, "I'm good at this. When I take an assignment, it gets done. It's more than my reputation. It's my word. And you know what that means to me."

"Yeah," he answered exasperated, "you never go back on your word." As she nodded, Eliot knew this battle was finished.

She walked up next to him and said condescendingly, "But, it's okay, Eliot, you tried. You've done your good deed and tried to save me. Go in peace. I absolve you of any responsibility."

He leaned into her personal space and locked eyes. "You've always been a hardass but I never considered you a bitch. Don't start now."

Kayla clenched her jaw and responded coldly, "I need to get dressed."

Eliot answered just as coldly, "Yeah, you do." And he shouldered past her, leaving the room.

Logan went to the bureau drawer and pulled out undergarments which she quickly donned. Then, she untaped the hypos. Going to the closet, she knew she needed to get Spencer back in the bedroom and Kayla knew how. He might not like to admit it but Spencer was a knight who liked nothing better than taking care of a damsel in distress. As she opened the door, she grabbed for the suitcase letting it fall and called out. Like a shot, he was back in the room, "Kayla? You okay?"

She made a face, rubbing her shoulder where it had hit, "Yeah, just…stupid. I should have seen it."

Spencer picked up the case and put it back on the closet shelf. "We probably dislodged it when we searched the room." She stood aside expecting him to pass but he stopped instead. He put an arm around her and pulled her close, "Look, I'm sorry."

She returned the hug. "No, Eliot, I pushed you. I'm the one who's sorry. Truly," and as she spoke, Kayla jammed one of the syringes into the fleshy part of his neck. Spencer tried to get out of the embrace but the sedative was fast-acting and he knew it. He dropped to his knees and his eyes rolled back in his head. She kept him from hitting face first on the floor.

Kayla had heard Eliot check in before he'd left the bed to shower. She figured she had around an hour to an hour and a half before they would start searching for her. She quickly gathered a few things and removed the facing of the large air return vent. Kayla spared a glance for Eliot, a twinge of conscience troubling her. She shook it off and quickly left the room, returning the grate to cover her escape.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nate, we got a problem," Alec Hardison spoke to the Leverage team leader. "Eliot missed his check in."

Ford had cased the dining room where the night's reception was to be held. He paused and while his voice didn't register his concern, anyone looking at him would have known instantly there was an issue. "How late?"

"Coming up on a half hour," the Hacker answered, "I gave him a few minutes, thinking he might be indisposed. But, he's not answering and I've tried both the room phone and his cell."

"Alright, Hardison, I'm on my way," Nate answered and left the hall in a mad dash.

Parker had been fascinated that Eliot might be married. She knew he liked women. Even Parker thought he was cute, although she preferred a certain geek. She just wanted to see the kind of person Spencer might spend his life with; a woman who could capture the heart of the stalwart soldier. So when Hardison's warning was broadcast, she was closer than Nate, prowling where she shouldn't have been - hoping to get a glimpse of Kayla. "I'm just a floor down. I'm headed to the room."

Sophie had joined Alec at the table. "Parker," she warned, "be careful. Kayla Logan is as dangerous as Eliot, if not more so. And, if Eliot has been incapacitated, well, he could come up swinging."

As she reached the door, Parker said, "Got it. And, I'm here, Hardison. Open it." With her trusty Taser in one hand, the thief cracked the door and peered in. She could very clearly see Spencer prone on the floor, the bathroom door and closet wide open and the room's other occupant missing. She barged in quickly going to their partner, "Logan's gone and Eliot's been drugged."

Squatting down next to him, she shook his shoulders. When he still didn't come around, Parker got up and grabbed a glass from the bathroom, filling it with cold water. She tossed it in his face and watched as he came straight up, spluttering.

It took Eliot a few seconds to gather his wits. He jumped up from the floor, looking for his prisoner but Parker supplied the answer, "She's long gone, Eliot. Used the same escape route I would have." He watched as the cat burglar crossed to the return grate and pointed, "It's only got two screws holding it on. She's really good."

Eliot rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the tingle from the injection site. In frustration, he muttered, "Yeah, too good." He headed towards the door, "I gotta find her."

But, his progress was halted as Nate Ford entered the room. Parker had picked up the hypo and held it where the boss could see it. He nodded and asked the younger man, "How'd you miss it?"

Spencer shook his head, "A new card in her deck. It wasn't something I'd expected her to use."

"Where was it?" Nate continued.

Eliot thought for a few minutes and then turned back towards the bed. He pointed, "The bureau; second drawer. She stood there for an extended time last night. I thought it was because we were arguing. Now, I think…"

Parker opened the chest and felt the edge, "It's sticky. She probably had them taped inside. It would have been easy to miss."

Spencer took on a new sense of urgency, "I'm wasting time."

Nate put a hand on Eliot's arm, holding him in place. He jerked his head toward the door, signaling Parker to leave. As she walked past, she patted Spencer on the shoulder. Ford removed his own earwig so that what he had to say couldn't be heard by the others. He knew that Eliot still hadn't replaced his own com, having heard only Parker's part of the conversation as he approached the room.

"Eliot, I need to be sure you're still focused on the job. You cannot let it become personal," Nate said firmly.

Spencer jerked his arm out of Nate's grasp and exploded, "Not personal? You of all people can tell me not to take a job personally?"

The Brains of the group remained firmly planted in Eliot's path. He was either going to get the former soldier to understand or he was going to wind up with a broken nose from the punch Eliot would throw. "I can because I have been in the position to do that very thing. And, when I let it get personal, I had someone there who called me out." And, like that, the wind was sucked out of Eliot's sails. His lips moved, trying to voice the right words but he didn't know what to say. Nate tacked on, "Fate has a way of bringing us full circle. So, now I get to return the favor."

Spencer dropped down on the foot of the bed, "Nate, man, we've got to stop her. I know Kayla and she won't quit until she completes the task at hand."

"Is the team at risk?" Ford asked.

"Possibly. She knows how to be stealthy and lethal and she's not above taking out anything or anyone in her path," Eliot confirmed.

Nate nodded, "You could have just said yes." He paused, "Suggestions?"

Spencer thought for a moment and then slapped his head in frustration, "Damn it." Nate watched him fidget until he bounced up and started pacing. He wheeled on the Mastermind, "I know her. I know how she thinks…what she prefers." He walked up close to Ford, "I know what she likes. I also know she's got to get out of here and fast after she takes out Dominguez." And, for the first time since Kayla Logan had invaded Eliot's world, he smiled genuinely, "And I know how she'll do every damn bit of it."

He'd gotten Eliot back on track. Nate returned the smile, slipping his communicator back in his ear, "What do you need from us?"

Eliot looked around for his own earwig. Finding it on the nightstand where he'd left it this morning, he put it in and spoke, "Hardison, I need you to search the hotel records. Kayla's got another room here. You've got her dossier so match up all her aliases and don't forget to use them in combination with either Eliot or Spencer. And, give me the address of the nearest private airfield."

"Consider it done," Hardison responded.

Nate walked toward the door and held it open for Eliot. Spencer joined him as he instructed, "Continue to check in every two hours, Eliot." The Hitter nodded and went to hunt down his wife.

* * *

Eliot had been successful in tracking how his former boss would escape from the country. The pilot, Pete Petralli, was a previous acquaintance and didn't question the former soldier's veracity when he explained his involvement with Kayla. Pete had seen the couple work together, knew they were unorthodox in their methods but the outcome was reliable. He'd be ready when Kayla, Eliot and this new team hit the flight line.

A few hours later, Eliot Spencer and Parker were standing outside another room in the hotel. Hardison had, indeed, found the second set of accommodations, just as Eliot said he would. "Alright, Alec, pop the door," Parker said.

"No," Eliot stopped him. "The Do Not Disturb sign is there for a reason. Knowing Kayla, I'd bet a motion sensor. We need to go in another way." He smiled at the Thief, "A Parker way."

She smiled back, "Oh, okay, then why didn't you say so." And she led him to nearest vent and, like that, they were inside the room.

The two began to search. "Check the nightstand," Spencer ordered while he went into the bathroom. He found Kayla's spare weapon secured under the vanity. Eliot removed it, stripping the firing mechanism and emptying the chamber. He then tossed it into the small bag Parker carried.

From the bedroom, Parker said, "Found the syringe." She pulled it up from the drawer where it was secured by tape like the ones in the other room had been.

"Good," he responded, "replace it."

Parker nodded and then exchanged the lethal hypo for one filled with a saline solution. This was Nate's Plan I or maybe Plan J, Eliot wasn't sure. A simple alternative that would have Kayla administer the lethal dose and the team retrieve Dominguez after she left. Problem with that plan? Logan was still in play. And that was something Eliot couldn't allow. He searched the bureau drawers while Parker checked the other bedside table.

Eliot had one more precaution then he would be satisfied. He removed a small-caliber weapon and knelt to hide it against the dark bed frame. As he stood back up he came face to face with a doe-eyed Parker and he suddenly felt guilty.

"What was that, Eliot?" She asked.

He looked down, unable to stand her scrutiny, "You know what it was, Parker."

"A gun, Eliot?" And when he didn't answer, she quizzed, "But, why?"

The Leverage team had been prepping for the rest of the con when they heard Parker's question. Nate and Sophie were getting dressed in the bedroom but froze in mid-motion when Parker identified the fact that their Hitter had a weapon. They exchanged a concerned look and continued to listen in. Hardison, from his spot in the living area suddenly sat up straighter. He knew how much Eliot hated being questioned; especially about his past or his methods. But, Alec also knew that the tough guy had a soft spot for the little thief. He'd handle her gently…for a while.

Eliot's response was simple, "Why? Because Parker, that's what I do."

She shook her head, "Not like that, Eliot. You're not that man."

"But you're wrong, Parker. I am that man." Spencer's tone was bitter, "How do you think I knew Moreau? How do you think I know Kayla?"

Parker corrected him, "I understand that, Eliot. And I know when you joined us, you were that man. But not anymore. Not in a long time. You've changed." She pointed towards the gun's hiding spot, "You can't do that."

And suddenly he was right in front of her, "I can do that, Parker. I will do that if it's what it takes to keep you safe…to protect you, Sophie, Nate…hell, even Hardison." He paused for effect, "If it means I have to be that person, I won't hesitate."

"Eliot," she began only to be stopped. "Parker," it was Hardison. He had taken the sound out of Eliot's com to speak, "this is hard enough on him. Don't make it harder."

Spencer was waiting for her to say something else but he could see the emotion playing across her face instead. So, when Parker suddenly threw her arms around Eliot's neck and gave him a brotherly peck, he was unprepared. He gave her a quick squeeze.

Eliot was saved any further conversation as Nate's voice filled their heads, "Alright, everyone, places in thirty minutes. We have a job to do." And, like that, they were on mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Nate was sitting at the bar in the ballroom. Parker was once again working the floor as a part of the wait staff. Normally, Ford would be reminding the Thief to focus on the job at hand. But, there were several people attending tonight that Nate had on his radar. He didn't encourage Parker but he didn't stop her as he watched her pilfer a few wallets and some rather nice jewels. Hardison was listening and watching while Sophie had worked her way into the confidences of one Eduardo Dominguez. With Eliot out of the picture, it was left to Ford to be the eyes and, if necessary, the hitter.

Sophie, or Comtesse Averil Legasse, was dressed in a pale pink gown that clung to her body. With her hair swept up to expose that beautiful neck and ample cleavage, Dominguez couldn't take his eyes off her. Quite frankly, neither could Nate. As he listened to Sophie working her magic, she convinced the corrupt politician that she had money to lend to the right campaign. Avarice was always a fatal flaw and Dominguez was no different.

Nate made one more sweep of the room and froze when the woman walked through the door. Kayla Logan was stunning. Her blonde hair was attractively styled. Her gown was a midnight blue, one-shoulder affair, trimmed in silver. It was split on either side to reveal shapely legs and silver dress heels. Sophie would love those shoes, the Mastermind thought. But, bringing himself back to the woman in front of him, with one look it was obvious how Eliot could fall for her. She was downright beautiful. He also knew she was smart with a biting sense of humor – definitely Spencer's type. He watched Kayla sweep the room and spot her target. She then continued on, looking for Eliot, he was almost certain. But, when her eyes locked on him, she froze. Nate could read it in her body language that she was waiting for him to make a move – to either call her out or let her proceed with her plan. Ford needed her to react. They all needed her to move forward with her mission. Nate picked up his champagne glass and toasted his opponent.

Kayla Logan walked confidently into the ballroom. She had to assess the mission to see if it was still viable and try to execute. She immediately spotted Dominguez. He was chatting up the gorgeous brunette she had seen last night before her encounter with her sort-of husband. And that had turned out SO well! She continued to scan the room looking for the devil himself but fortune seemed to favor the bold and he was nowhere in sight. She did, however, lock glances with none other than Nathan Ford, Eliot's boss. Kayla waited to see if he would call out, alerting security or anyone else as to whom she was or if he would let her take her shot. When he saluted with the glass, she knew the battle was on. She nodded, accepting the challenge, and went to work.

Kayla took two glasses from the tray, one of red wine, the other, champagne. She quickly doctored the champagne with rohypnol and went after Dominguez.

"I must say, Eduardo, I like the way you think. I firmly believe we could work very well together," the Comtesse laid an encouraging hand on Eduardo's arm. But, before she could lead him away, an attractive blonde stepped up between them. Or, rather, she stepped into the path of Eduardo and the Comtesse spilling the red wine down the front of the woman's expensive gown.

"Oh," the blonde grabbed at the glass, "oh, my goodness. I am so sorry." The Comtesse called out in disgust as the red wine soaked the front of her dress. Behind the women, Dominguez chuckled. Kayla instructed, "You should probably run along and try to take care of that. You know, before it stains."

"Yes," the Comtesse answered, leaning forward, trying to keep the wine from soaking further into the gown and her bra. Her tone left no doubt that she was not happy. "I guess you'll have to excuse me Eduardo."

"It is fine, Comtesse. You should take care of that," he waved a hand towards the stain. "I will catch up to you later."

The blonde smiled sweetly, "Comtesse."

In her ear bud, Sophie heard Nate's laugh. "You think that's funny?"

Nate turned away from the room, covering his mouth, "Yeah, a little. I mean, you've got to admit. It's not often you get a dose of your own medicine."

"Yes, well," was all the Grifter could say as she left the ballroom to change.

"So, Hardison, is our gift to Dominguez working?" Nate changed the subject.

"Loud and clear," Alec answered. And, as if to illustrate the point, Kayla's voice echoed in their coms.

"Were you already trolling the waters for another, Eduardo? Bored so quickly?" Kayla purred, handing Dominguez the champagne flute and then placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Of course not," Eduardo, in heavily accented English, answered back, taking a drink and allowing his free hand to wander suggestively along Kayla's hips. "But, you missed our rendezvous last evening."

Logan smiled seductively, watching him take a sip. She leaned in and whispered, "Unfortunately, I was unavoidably detained. My business partners are not always as flexible as I am."

Dominguez leaned in, nuzzling the woman's neck, "And just how flexible are you?"

Nate heard a noise that sounded remarkably like a growl…and he smiled. The Hitter may not want to admit it but he still had feelings for his former Boss.

Kayla never missed a beat, "Well, if you have time, I can give you a rain check for our missed appointment of last evening."

She was good; Nate Ford had to give her that. Under any other circumstances, Kayla Logan would make an impressive addition to their team.

Eduardo Dominguez chuckled lasciviously. He tossed back the last of the champagne and put the glass on a passing tray. He turned Kayla towards the exit and whispered, "Let's go."

Nate watched her leave and then spoke to the rest of the team. "Everyone stay close. This is going to go fast from here on out." Ford swallowed the last of his own drink and left the ballroom.

The trick now for Kayla would be getting to her other accommodations before Dominguez passed out. Fortunately, the extra room wasn't far from the banquet hall. She could fight off his advances, knowing that the date rape drug would be taking effect any minute. He continued to grope the former CIA agent as she checked the failsafe on her room. She was looking forward to taking him out, if just to keep his wandering hands off other women. The Do Not Disturb sign with motion sensor was still in place. Kayla slipped the key out of her bra, opened the door, and then turned around taking Eduardo by the hand and pulling him in behind her.

Kayla let the door close and walked him to the bed. She laughed along with Dominguez as he dropped down. She slid his jacket off and, just when he thought he was going to get lucky, the drug kicked in. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell over on the mattress. Kayla went to work quickly. She opened Dominguez' shirt, untucking it. She removed his belt and unzipped his trousers. Finally, Logan removed his shoes and socks, discarding those with the other clothing items, letting them fall haphazardly across the floor. Smiling, Kayla opened the drawer to the bedside table and removed the hypo filled with the deadly paralytic. She shot air out of the needle and prepared to administer the fatal dose when a deep familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello, honey, about time you got home."


	7. Chapter 7

Kayla turned around slowly to face her nemesis. "I wondered when you were going to show up."

He looked at the scene, "So, faking a heart attack?"

"Buys me another couple of hours to get away. Since it looks like natural causes, that will usually delay the autopsy. I'll take whatever advantage I can get," Logan answered arrogantly.

"Well, Kayla, I've tried to do this the easy way, but you leave me no choice," Eliot Spencer had stood in the shadows, light from the desk lamp illuminated his face. He was dressed in solid black from head to toe. The long-sleeved t-shirt clung tightly to a firm chest and muscular arms. The black cargo pants molded to his hips and faded into black Army boots. Even his hair was covered with a black knit cap. And, she couldn't help but smile, as much at the situation as to the fact that Eliot was still a damn fine-looking man.

"No, Eliot, I have no choice. We've been over this. This is my job. This is what I do," she explained.

"Not tonight."

If possible, her smile got even broader, "What are you going to do, Eliot? Hit me?" She shook her head, "Didn't think you hit girls?"

He returned the smile, "Not unless they hit first. And, since we both know you're no girl and you plan on landing a few punches of your own…" Eliot trailed off.

"That hurts but you're right." Kayla looked at her watch, "Alright. Enough talk. If we're going to dance, let's dance." Putting the hypo down on the nightstand, Logan kicked off her shoes and walked towards Spencer.

The Hitter took a step back, holding his hands out in front of him. He waved her forward with open palms, "Bring it on."

The team could hear the fight. It was brutal…vicious…and hard to believe it was happening between two people who were supposedly married. Well, maybe not that last part. They exchanged blows, each one delivering painful shots to the other. Eliot knew Kayla had cracked a rib and dislocated a couple of his fingers. Logan was certain she, too, had at least, bruised ribs. Spencer had also taken potshots at her knee, knowing Kayla had injured it on one of their missions, what seemed like, eons ago. She had gotten one more kick into Eliot's chest that had staggered him backwards, landing him close to the bed and his hidden weapon.

Kayla scrambled forward grabbing the syringe so she could administer the fatal dose. She wasn't counting on what she now saw. Eliot faced her once again, breathing hard from their fight. Only this time, he held a small-caliber handgun leveled at her chest. He had to give it to Kayla, if she was surprised, she hid it well. The only sign of distress was her own labored breathing.

"You don't like guns, Eliot."

"You're right, I don't like them. Doesn't mean I don't know how to use them.

"You're not going to shoot me. You've changed. You're not that man anymore."

"So everyone keeps telling me and yet, here I stand, with a gun firmly in my possession and aimed," he paused for effect, "at you."

"Once upon a time, yeah, you could have done it. Would have done it." She shook her head, "I've looked into the eyes of killers. You don't have it in you, Eliot. Not anymore." She looked down at Dominguez and then to the syringe in her hand, "But I do." She raised her hand to jam the needle into her target and then jerked as two gunshots echoed through the room. The Leverage team froze in their places when they heard the noise, just as surprised as Kayla that Eliot had fired.

Kayla Logan dropped the hypo and clutched at her chest. As she staggered to her knees and fell forward, the last thing she saw was the face of a man that she had obviously underestimated. And, it had cost her. Eliot caught Kayla before she hit the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Kayla Logan came to slowly. She was still in her formal gown with no shoes. Her hands and ankles were bound very securely and very tightly with duct tape. So tight, in fact, that she couldn't feel her toes and fingers. As she looked around, she realized where she was and she screamed loudly, kicking at the wall, "Eliot Spencer! You asshole!"

They were on the private plane that Eliot had discovered was Kayla's way out of La Paz. At the sound of her shouts and kicking, Sophie spoke, "I believe your prisoner is awake."

"You think?" Eliot said sarcastically. Standing, he headed towards the back, "I've got this."

"Not without backup," Nate responded standing and following Eliot.

"I can handle her," Spencer corrected and then flinched as he heard Kayla let out another string of expletives.

Hardison said, "Naw, man, I'd take the backup."

Eliot gave Alec a glare and then went to the back where his prisoner was still making a fuss. The rest of the team followed discreetly behind. This was going to be a show no one wanted to miss. When Kayla saw her former partner, she said again, "Eliot, you asshole."

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward, "Out of those restraints yet?"

"You know damn good and well I'm not." She struggled to sit up, "And you shot me."

"Is it sore?" He poked at the area where he had landed his rounds.

Kayla hollered as Spencer helped her sit up, "Ouch! Ass…"

"Yeah, asshole, I got it," Eliot was sarcastic.

She glared at him, "And you stole my plane? My personal airplane?"

He shrugged, "You're a creature of habit, darling."

Kayla growled in frustration, "Remind me to fire Pete."

"No, you're not going to fire Peter," he corrected.

And, then it dawned on Kayla as she looked at Nathan Ford, "Dominguez is on this plane, too. Isn't he?" When neither man answered, she said with venom, "This isn't over." And she fought against the restraints.

"Yes, it is." Nate Ford spoke firmly and succinctly. In the last few years that Spencer had worked with the Boss, he'd only heard this tone on a few occasions: when Nate was really pissed with one of the team or when he had a mark that really got under his skin. This was his game-set-match voice. "You're done. You've lost, Kayla. Now it comes down to how you want to finish. See, I'm not above keeping you sedated for the rest of this little trip. At a minimum, you're going to stay restrained, which given the way you're dressed, can't be comfortable. And, if you continue to make a fuss, I'll have Eliot gag you." She glared at the team leader. Nate took a breath, "But there is one other option."

Kayla's face was mutinous. She cut a look from Nate to Eliot and then back to Nate as he went on, "In spite of everything that's gone on, everything you've done, Eliot still trusts you. And, me? I trust Eliot. So, he says if you give me your word that you're done and Dominguez is safe then I can believe it. I'll cut you lose; you can change clothes and join us up front. A much more comfortable ride than this," and he motioned to the holding area where Kayla was presently installed.

Kayla looked at Eliot, her tone defeated, "You told him that?"

Eliot nodded, "With everything we've done, with all that's happened, you have never lied to me, Kayla. Your word has always been your bond."

She sighed heavily, dropping her chin to her chest. Sucking on her bottom lip, she considered her options. "Damn it, Eliot." Kayla struggled with the decision. Everything within her said fight. Yet, she was smart enough to know when she was beaten. As much as she hated it, she gave in. Logan huffed, "Fine. My reputation is shot to shit anyway. And, this will probably mean a contract on my head."

Spencer smiled, "What's one more?"

Kayla couldn't help but smile back, "Well, you've got a point." She offered up her wrists, "Cut me loose, damn it."

"Whoa," Nate interjected, throwing up his hand, "I haven't heard you agree to anything yet."

Looking at Ford, Kayla said, shaking her head in disgust, "Eliot's right. If you'll take it, if you're willing to trust me, then I give you my word that I'm done. You win and Dominguez is safe."

The Mastermind smiled and nodded, "Cut her loose."

And Eliot pulled out a knife but paused, "Do I have to?"

"Eliot," Nate and Kayla said at the same time.

"C'mon, Nate. Can we get her to say it once more? It's not often in my career with Kayla that I've heard her admit I'm right and she's wrong," Spencer teased as he freed her from the tape and then tossed her a change of clothes. "It'd be like Sophie admitting you were correct."

Ford chuckled, "You've got a point." Behind him, he heard a very indelicate snort.

She rubbed her wrists trying to restore the feeling, "What's a Sophie?"

"I asked the very same thing," Eliot exclaimed.

"Not a 'what' but a 'who' and you've actually already met her," Nate responded, looking behind him and motioning her through, making the introduction. "Kayla Logan? Meet Sophie Devereaux."

The attractive brunette whose gown Kayla had ruined joined the room. "Oh hell," Kayla said under her breath and then, where she could be heard, "I really am sorry about the dress."

Sophie smiled and said sincerely, "It's alright. It happens. It's something I consider an occupational hazard."

Logan nodded her acceptance as she added, "I wondered how you pulled it off? No offense but given what you had to do? It seemed like more than just a two-man operation."

Eliot continued, "Yeah, more like a five-man job." Nate gave him a nod to introduce the rest of the group. "This is Alec Hardison, computer geek extraordinaire. He's the reason you couldn't get out of the hotel room and the one who found your other."

She smiled as the tall black man joined them, "Impressive dossier."

"Thanks," Kayla said, "I think."

"And finally, this is Parker," Eliot finished.

As the thief bounced in, Kayla looked up into another familiar face. The young woman spoke, "Hey, I know you."

Kayla smiled, "Yes, you do."

Parker turned to Eliot, "But I didn't know she was your wife."

Spencer hesitated, stuttering his reply, "Parker, she's not my…never mind."

Logan spoke absently, unfolding her shirt, "What keeps me from turning all of you in out of spite? To get even?"

Eliot's demeanor changed mercurially. He looked to Nate, "Give us the room."

But, it was Parker who spoke, "No." Eliot looked up sharply.

"We're a team, man," Hardison nodded.

Sophie added, "We're in this together."

Kayla watched the by-play between Ford's team. She saw Eliot look to his boss and when Nate gave him a quick nod, Spencer turned back to the woman who was his former boss and he leaned in very close. She shivered involuntarily at the intensity of Spencer's glare. His voice was deadly calm as he spoke, "Kayla Logan, these people are my friends; closer to me than family. If I think or can even remotely link you to any information that would put them in danger, there will be no place on this earth that you can hide from me." Logan swallowed but didn't speak, "Let's not forget, Kayla, I did shoot you. Granted, it was with a tranquilizer gun but I shot you. Next time, well, you might not be so lucky." And he poked again at her chest for emphasis knowing it was still sore.

She hissed in response to the pain. Kayla knew this team, his team, was tight. She sensed it the moment they all got together. She also knew they were all waiting for her response. Logan took a breath and quickly answered, "Eliot, I would never…I mean, they're you're friends." She looked to Nate again and then back to Eliot, "If my word was good enough for Dominguez, I hope…"

But Eliot didn't let her finish the sentence. He let her off the hook, "We're good."

The others in the group smiled as Kayla let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Leaning back against the wall, she asked, "So, where are you taking my plane? And, my mark, for that fact?"

Nate interlocked his fingers across his stomach and leaned back in the chair, "London."

"London?" Kayla countered. Thinking for a moment, she said, "Interpol?"

"We have a," Nate looked at Alec, "what's the term?"

"Frenemy," he supplied.

Nate nodded, "Yeah, frenemy, James Sterling, who works there. Unfortunately, we owe him. So, in exchange for Dominguez, he gives us a pass on some charges hanging over our heads. Allows us to do what we do without him on our heels."

"Wonder what we could get for you?" Hardison said with a pointed stare at Kayla.

She gave him an understanding look, "You've seen my dossier, Mr. Hardison. I'm sure you can supply the answer to that question."

"You know, that might be your way out," Sophie chimed in. "We all have contacts that we can leak it to that you had no choice. You had to deal with Interpol. It was either give up Dominguez or you go down."

"No." Eliot's statement was succinct, to the point and with emotion. He bit his lip, and shook his head in disgust, as he continued, "Look, I'm not 100% sure how I feel about Kayla but I damn sure know how I feel about Sterling." He gave her a meaningful stare, "No way do I hand you over, or for that fact, even let him know about you. Not him. Not for any reason or any amount of money."

Kayla looked at her former partner. He had no reason to defend her – none whatsoever. She had threatened him, drugged him, hit him, and, in spite of it all, he had still come to her support. She was more grateful than she could ever communicate. Eliot read her face – read her expression. He immediately contradicted her, "Stop looking at me like that."

She smiled innocently, "Like what?"

"Like I'm some kind of hero or knight. We both know I am nothing like that," Eliot responded.

As the team looked on, Logan looked slightly embarrassed but mostly pleased. Her tone was still sweetly innocent, "Of course."

Nate gave Spencer the graceful out, "So we should let Kayla change." He stood and motioned for the others to leave. Parker and Hardison were first out followed by Sophie. Nate stood and with a grand gesture was going to allow Eliot to exit first.

Kayla's request halted them both. "Wait." The men looked to where she still sat, "Eliot, could you stay a minute?"

Once again Nate and Eliot exchanged glances and the Mastermind finally left his Hitter alone with the Mechanic for the first time since they got on the plane. Kayla leaned over and reached for a drawer in the wall. She suddenly found her wrist in Eliot's painful grasp. Logan sputtered, "It's nothing. I'm not trying to do anything. You open it."

Eliot gave her a disgruntled look and then opened the drawer Kayla had reached for. Inside he found a letter sized manila envelope that he removed and handed to Logan. "Keep it. It's for you anyway."

"What is it?" He opened the envelope and slid out the top page that read Divorce Decree at the top. Eliot looked at Kayla, "Thought we weren't really married."

Kayla shrugged, "Who the hell really knows? But, better safe than sorry. I've had it for a while. Figured our paths would cross sooner or later and we would want to get married. I mean, not married to each other. I mean, you know…"

Eliot let her twist a bit longer before he said, "Yeah, Kayla, I know."

She glared at him, "Anyway, all you've got to do is sign the papers and file them. You keep your stuff, I keep mine." Kayla snapped her fingers, "and just like that, no more wife."

He looked around the plane, "I don't know, Kayla." Eliot had a mischievous glint, "I might want something more. You seem to be doing quite well."

Logan grinned, "Well, I suppose I can arrange some alimony or in your case," she paused for effect, "it would be child support."

Eliot's grin matched Kayla's, "No, I'm good. Flush for the first time in a really long time. Just giving you grief because I can." She gave him a playful glare as he added, "Get dressed. Join us up front when you're ready." He looked at the papers again and then at Kayla and he left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Eliot returned to the cabin, dropping down in a rear-facing seat. He looked again at the papers Kayla had given him, distracted by their subject matter. He was still digesting the information when Parker suddenly materialized at his elbow. He jumped and growled her name when she touched his arm, "Parker."

She smiled, "I knew you wouldn't do it."

He looked confused, "Wouldn't do what?"

"Kill Kayla," she said simply.

Spencer shook his head, "I never said I was going to kill her. I said I would do whatever was necessary to protect you and the team."

"And you could have used the gun to kill her but you didn't," Parker was superior. "So I was right."

"Parker," Eliot started to argue but Alec raised up over the seat, "Eliot, dude, you aren't going to win this."

And the Hitter knew Hardison was correct. He looked into the cat burglar's big innocent eyes and responded, "You're right, Parker."

She gave him a quick, affirmative nod followed by a big, wet slobbery kiss on the cheek. As she stood up to leave, she frogged his arm for good measure and bounced off. But, before he could respond, Sophie slid into the seat across from him.

"What?" Eliot grouched.

The Grifter smiled, "Kayla seems like a nice young woman."

"When she's not trying to interfere with our job?"

Sophie looked chagrined, "Well, yes."

"Sophie," Eliot leaned forward, "I'm pretty sure we've had a talk about my love-life once before. And, as I recall, I told you your advice was not really welcomed."

She was nonplussed, "I'm just saying, Eliot, if she was your choice as a friend with benefits that wouldn't be all bad."

Spencer slammed back against the seat, the air effectively knocked out of him. Again, not really a conversation he wanted to have with anyone and certainly not about the very troubling Kayla Logan. Sophie gracefully got up from the chair and started to walk towards the front but she leaned down and whispered as she passed, "Just think about it."

Eliot closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them, Sophie had been replaced by Nate Ford. He held three shot glasses in his hand. He put two down on the table next to Spencer and nursed the third. Spencer frowned, "Et tu?"

Ford smiled knowingly, "You know they just do it because they care about you." Eliot cocked a brow as Nate continued, "They don't want you to be lonely with what's going on around you."

"And what's going on around me?" He responded cagily.

"Oh, you're not as blind as you'd like me to think," Nate replied cryptically as he took a sip of whiskey. "And, neither am I." Eliot shifted uncomfortably as the boss went on, "And you aren't as over Kayla Logan as you would like us to believe either."

Hardison had sat on the arm of the seat behind Spencer, listening to the multiple conversations that the older man had been subjected to. His attention was immediately taken when Kayla chose that moment to appear. His quietly spoken, "Why would you want to be?" had the other men looking up instantly.

Eliot shook his head at the choice of clothes. He'd thought he'd gotten just jeans and a shirt. What he had picked out were low-slung faded denim that were ripped in all the right places and frayed at the cuffs. The shirt was a solid brown, western cut that was fitted and clung to Kayla's athletic body. She was rolling the cuffs of the shirt as she walked into the plane's seating area.

Nate leaned down and whispered, "Why indeed?" Spencer didn't respond. He took one of the tequila shots and tossed it down.

Kayla looked up as Nate came to her down the aisle, "I hope you don't mind." He held up his now empty glass, "I helped myself."

She smiled amiably, "Thank god. I was afraid I might have to drink alone." Nate gave her a nod and went for a refill. Kayla called out, "Hey, Eliot did you..." Before she could finish, he held up her boots. The grin was megawatt and could melt an iceberg as she added, "That's why I love you, darlin'."

Eliot grabbed the other shot, tossed it back and called to Nate, "Bring back the bottle!"

From the bar, behind Kayla's back, he raised the tequila and smiled knowingly.

* * *

Just to be on the safe side, when Sterling came on board the plane to take custody of Dominguez, Kayla stood to the back. Eliot was in front of her, Hardison partly in front of him. That move was more about protecting Sterling from a still pissed off Spencer as anything else.

"So we're good?" Nate was talking to Sterling.

"For a little while, Nate. Until you slip up again," James Sterling said slyly. Then he looked around, "Where did you get this ride?"

Ford smiled, "It belongs to a friend of Eliot's."

Looking over Nate's shoulder, he made eye contact with his nemesis, "I didn't know Eliot had friends." Kayla put her hand in the small of Spencer's back while Hardison buried his shoulder in Eliot's chest. They both heard him growl.

Nate broke up the non-verbal battle, "Alright, Sterling, we're done."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Nate. Sophie," The Interpol agent saluted the rest of the team as he exited the plane.

"Charming," Kayla said sarcastically. Eliot and the others around her agreed. Once Sterling was clear, Nate turned back to the crew, "Well, now that's done. It's time to go home."

Kayla asked, "Where's home?"

Nate answered, "The states. Boston, specifically." Kayla nodded in response as he added, "Grab your gear."

From her side, Eliot asked, "You still live in Paris?"

She jerked her head around, staring at him, confusion clearly etched on her face. Sophie, hearing the question, chimed in, "Ooh, Paris. I love it there."

Kayla nodded, "Yeah. It's a very special place for me." She turned back to Eliot, "And, yes, I have a three-story townhouse, not far from the Seine."

"That's it," Parker shouted. "I almost stole some paintings." And she stopped talking as soon as she started, seeing Nate's reaction.

Kayla smiled, "Yes, Parker, that's how we met. I do have some rather impressive artwork that you almost got away with."

The team began to gather their things when Kayla spoke up, "I don't suppose you guys would want to come to Paris? I have room in the apartment. The weather's supposed to be nice."

"Why would you want us?" Hardison cocked a brow as he asked the question.

Kayla started to explain but Nate chimed in, "No, he's right. Why would you? Since you met us, we've tasered you, locked you in your hotel room, drugged you, shot you, stole your mark, stole your plane and cost you a hell of a lot of money."

"Well, when you put it in those terms, makes it hard to argue." Kayla chuckled but then shrugged and added, "What I can say? You guys are starting to grow on me."

"C'mon, Nate," Sophie cajoled, "we haven't had a break in months. And, you know, it's Paris."

Nate looked from Eliot to Sophie to Kayla. Behind the two women, Parker was all but bouncing. He shrugged, "Alright, Paris it is."

Sophie and Parker clapped their hands in glee and took their seats on the plane. As Nate passed by Eliot, he smiled knowingly and winked at the younger man. He joined Sophie and settled in for the trip. Kayla instructed Pete to take them home and then joined Eliot in seats toward the back. As she sat down next to him, Kayla leaned in, "How'd you know I had a house in Paris? I didn't get it until well after we had gone our separate ways."

Spencer made a face, "Uh, guess I heard Hardison mention it from your file."

Alec had been in the back, securing his computer equipment and was returning to his seat. He passed by the couple just as Eliot made his comment. "No, man," Hardison said, "that wasn't in any of the information I had on Kayla."

Logan smiled as Spencer grumbled, "Damn it, Hardison."

"I think I better go sit down," Alec ducked his head and slipped in the seat next to Parker.

Kayla looked at him with a knowing smile. Eliot answered, "Alright. Maybe I've kept tabs on you over the years. Besides, I know why Paris is special to you." He leaned in conspiratorially, "It's where we met for the first time."

"Guess it would make it perfect if we get our divorce there. Full circle, as it were," Kayla answered. But, before she could say more, Eliot leaned across the seat, sliding a hand into her hair to draw her even closer. Then, he kissed her soundly.

She was gasping when they broke apart, "Eliot," Kayla said, finally catching her breath from that kiss, "we can't."

"And, yet, here we are," Spencer corrected, kissing her again.

Kayla sighed as she sat back, "Didn't we already establish that we were good at this?"

Eliot chuckled, "Yeah, we did." He kissed her one more time.

Kayla sighed, "It's too bad this doesn't change anything either. We were never very good at good-bye."

"Then stop worrying about it," Eliot corrected her. "We'll deal with the good-byes later." And, when Kayla tried to argue, he put two fingers across her lips. Those intense blue eyes burned into her until she capitulated, giving him a quick nod. He removed his fingers and kissed her again.

* * *

Alec dropped down next to Parker. She had a manila envelope with papers that were sticking out the top. "Where'd you get that?"

Parker blushed, "It's habit."

"What are those," Hardison leaned closer, reading over her shoulder.

"Eliot and Kayla's divorce papers."

"He said they weren't really married."

Parker explained, "I guess Kayla thinks they are."

Hardison looked over the seat as Parker peeked around the edge. The couple in question was obviously talking but Eliot seemed to be the one controlling the conversation, kissing Kayla often to punctuate the points he was making.

The Geek and the Thief snuggled up close, "You know, Parker, if they don't want to be together, you can't force them."

Parker nodded, "I understand but do they really look like they don't want to be together?"

"Well," Alec couldn't argue with that, "when the time comes, you'll have to give the papers back."

Parker spared another glance at Eliot and Kayla. They had given up on talking and were just kissing…intently. "We'll see," Parker answered as she sat back with a broad smile and shrugged, "We'll see."


End file.
